Choices
by katievega
Summary: When those four terrible words left his mouth, I felt myself break. With choices to make and new spirit mishaps, I found myself dragged back to Russia with a mission from the Queen to answer the never ending questions about spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Love fades, mine has" . As Dimitri uttered those four words, I felt my heart break. It was an indescribable feeling, I felt to throw something at the wall and at the same time I felt to curl into a ball and cry. However, I put on that all so famous guardian mask that I'd perfected during my time in Russia, stood up and left the church silently. I avoided Mikahil's eyes, I didn't need to see the pity that I knew was there.

I walked to my room briskly and shut the door behind me. Now that I knew there was no one there to see me break down, all the tears poured out. " What the hell?" I asked myself. " Since when does Rose Hathaway cry?". But I knew the answer. I wasn't that naïve little girl anymore. I had been through hell and back .

As I got ready to go to bed, there was a knock on the door. It was one of the Queen's guardian's holding a letter stating that I was to be present at a meeting next morning at nine o'clock sharp.

I felt my resolve strengthen. I didn't go across the world to gain praise and admiration from Dimitri, I did it because I loved him. However, If he wanted to believe that Lissa was his true savior, then he could go right ahead.

NEXT MORNING

I set my alarm for 8:00. I was going to show everyone that the girl they knew was gone, and in her place was a cool, mature and calm lady. _pshh please._ I struggled to keep the emotions off my face, especially after my emotional breakdown yesterday.

Entering into the café, with an emotionless face was very hard as I saw all my friends at a table. I started to walk towards them but then I noticed they got quiet . I looked around the table to find the source of their discomfort and I found a very tall Russian glaring at me, as if daring me to come closer to him. I got two chocolate doughnuts and I went at the table, sitting directly across from him.

" hey rosie, wanna share your doughnuts?"

" You know I don't share anything chocolate, sparky, especially not doughnuts." I shot back

Quick to cut into our inevitable fight over the donuts, Lissa said, " We are going shopping today rose. The queen suggested that this be a trial run for Dimitri. Wanna come?

I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was 8:55.

"Crap! I'm going to be late. Umm nah Liss I cant come today, I have an important meeting with the queen that I cannot be late for. I'll talk to you all later." I said to her quickly.

I ran out of the café and straight to the Queen's office with only one minute to spare. Calming my breathing, I knocked on her door.

What I saw shocked me greatly.

A/N: in my story , rose and Adrian never got together, they are just really good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I entered Queen Tatiana's office, I saw twelve moroi men dressed in suits sitting at a table with Tatiana at the head. I cleared my throat and addressed Tatiana. " If this is a bad time your majesty, I can come back later."

"oh no Rose! These men are here to see you" Tatiana replied. "come take a seat".

Confused but not willing to go against the Queen after I had just gone through so much with Dimitri, I sat down. A man stood up to address me. " There has been another case of spirit wielding moroi in Russia. We need to make sure that this child is not tempted to join the way of the strigoi. You, Rosemarie Hathaway, have helped Vasilisa through the rough patches in her life and now, the moroi society is asking a favour of you Rosemarie. We would like you to go to Russia to train and aid the child who has declared spirit as his element."

Taken aback, I replied, " I apologise, but Princess Vasilisa is my charge and my friend. I will not leave her to go halfway across the world"

Queen Tatiana reposonded, " Please Rose, you are the only person who can relate. The child is only ten years of age and he has nobody to guide him. You will receive three times a guardian's pay and you will be provided with all the necessities."

" I will need some time to think this through your majesty"

" you have until tomorrow Rose"

Knowing that I was being dismissed ,I swiftly got up and left the room leaving behind the moroi council leaders and the Queen.

On my way to my room I heard my name from across the court yard. It was Dimitri. Surprised, I stopped walking and allowed him to catch up to me. " Isn't your test run today with Lissa?" I asked.

" Yeah it is, but I came to ask a favour." he replied.

"After everything how could you even ask me for something" I asked incredulously.

" Please Rose" he responded.

" Fine, what is it?" I knew that whatever he wanted I would give it to him. He was the love of my life. It didn't matter that I wasn't the love of his. Finally I realized the hell I put Adrian through.

Slowly, he replied," I would like you to stay away from me for a bit. I need to get readjusted into my life again and I think you being there will just make it more painful for me and for you. I know that by asking you to stay away from me I am also asking you to stay away from Lissa but it's the one thing I ask of you...please rose"

Initially I thought to tell him to take his request and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but then he said please, almost begging for me to acquise to his request. In the years that I have known Dimitri, he has never begged for anything.

Blowing out a much needed breath, I slowly nodded my head. " okay " I agreed "But I will need to see what Lissa says first."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose POV

Walking into Lissa's room, I saw Christian sitting cross-legged on the bed and Adrian practising spirit with Lissa by the couches. It always bothered me that royals lived in such opulence and dhampirs had to struggle to get by. Going to sit next to Sparky, I told Lissa that the Queen requested my assistance on a special project.

" What kind of special project?" she asked, still focusing on teaching Adrian to grow a plant.

Laughing at his pitiful attempts, I responded " I can't really say because it is a high profile family but I'll be gone for at least a year. Honestly I think I need this time to myself and I'll be helping someone while I'm at it"

" Helping someone?" Christian asked shocked, with that annoying smirk on his face.

" I help a lot of people when I'm in a good mood Sparky." I responded incredulously but with a smile in my voice.

" If you really want to do this Rose, I'm behind you one hundred percent . But don't do it just to get away from Dimitri." Lissa said with a knowing look on her face. Sometimes I hated that she knew me so well.

I gave myself time to think about what she said and then answered carefully, " I needed someone to help me before Liss, Alberta took up that job first and then Guardian Belikov did. I think its time that I do something to help out. After all, I am a Guardian now too"

" When do you leave?" she asked, resigned to the fact that she knew I had already made up my mind about the subject. " And do we get to stay in contact?"

" Of course we get to stay in contact Liss. And I leave in two days...just enough time to make Sparky and Adrian pack for me" I said laughing evilly.

On the day of my departure, my friends had gathered in my room for a final goodbye. However, I hadn't even packed yet. Don't blame me though. I was doing research on my new charge and finding ways to help him combat the darkness.

Knowing that I wouldn't see them for a year I had to trouble Sparky and Adrian somehow right? So putting on my best pout and innocent face, I asked the guys, " Will you pack for me please?" making my eyes bigger and my bottom lip jut out.

The guys looked shocked but nodded nevertheless. Two minutes later,

"Put your back into it Adrian. You'll need to work those muscles to get all of my stuff into those luggages" I said as Lissa and I sat on my now bare mattress comandeering Christian and Adrian into packing my luggage.

" I can't believe you got them to do this" Liss whispered to me laughing.

" Christian loves me as a sister...albeit an annoying one. He doesnt want to see me go but he knows that I've already made up my mind. So this is his way of supporting me." I whispered back. " And Adrian just wants me to be happy"

Gathering all of my stuff almost two hours later, I said my goodbyes to them separately.

Pulling Lissa aside, I told her that she was the only reason I didn't turn out as a screw up and that she gave me the strength as a sister to fight all the difficulties in my way to becoming a guardian. Wiping away the tears that had fallen on both of our cheeks, I walked to Adrian. It was hard for me to walk away from Lissa. I hadn't been without her for most of my life. She was my family.

I told Adrian that he deserved so much better than me and I thanked him for being a true friend to me. I also told him to make sure that he kept Lissa sane and to not allow her to wield so much spirit at one time.

And lastly, I hugged Christian ... yeah, yeah I know that me hugging Sparky is a big thing. I told him that he was the annoying older brother that I never knew I wanted and that he better not ever hurt Lissa because I'd hurt him right back ... and we all know that Rose Hathaway doesn't make empty threats.

I really wanted to see Dimitri before I boarded the plane but I knew that if I wanted to start my life afresh, I needed to stay clear of Dimitri Belikov and the rest of the Belikov family. I knew that this feat would be hard though, considering that I was heading to Russia!

Boarding the plane, I looked back once on the life I was leaving behind for a year and I knew that I was making the right decision to help this little boy in his beginning years as a spirit user.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

I can't believe I just asked Roza to stay away from me but I knew that I was doing us both a favour. With people looking at me differently now that I was turned back, Rose's job and everything that she had worked so hard for would have been at risk.

A risk I knew that she would have gladly taken to be with me. But I had wronged her, I drank from her. I treated her as nothing more than a bloodwhore. I didn't deserve her love. I don't think that she should ever have to endure that again. I didn't want to put her in danger again...

Bursting into my room, the Princess looked every bit of royal that she was, demanding to know why I hadn't gone after Rose. Explaining to her that this was best for Rose was hard to do but soon enough she stopped questioning me only to tell me something that sent a shot of pain through my heart," Rose is leaving in a couple of hours on an assignment for the Queen"

Being as secretive as I could with five guardians surrounding me, I watched my love board the plane. As the door closed, I felt a tear slide down my face.

" You know that you're really stupid right?" Mikhail asked. " That girl has been through hell and back for you so that you both could be together and you're just going to let her go?"

" Yeah dude, he's right. And besides, I've never seen this amount of emotion on your face before. I've always thought of you as the 'stoic Guardian Belikov'." Yuri added.

Shaking my head, I responded," I know what I'm doing guys. She's safer away from me. With Galina's 'emloyees' coming after me soon, she needs to be away from me. They all know that Roza is important to me and besides it's not like she won't fall in love with someone else again. Roza deserves greatness and she won't get that when she is with me now" Saying that physically hurt me. I couldn't imagine Roza with someone else. I think that I would die when that happens.

"Wait a minute, " Mikhail responded, completely ignoring the last bit of my speech as if he knew that I didn't mean that, " Does Rose know that Galina's people are coming after you?"

"No she doesn't and I don't want her to find out otherwise she would come back. I know she will." Dimitri said. " I begged Lissa to keep it from her as well when she found out."

Watching as my Guardians looked secretly at each other, I wondered if they remembered that I was still there and that I could see that they did not agree with my techniques of keeping Roza safe.

Taking one last look at the plane flying further away from him, Dimitri knew he made the right decision to keep her away from him as he could never live if something happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose POV:

Landing at the terminal in Russia, I was taken straight to St. Petersberg to meet my new charge. He was a student there. His parents, Sophia Ananyev and Anton Ananyev had been gracious enough to organise my stay in a guest house not too far from St. Petersberg. I was to basically help their son Alexei to use spirit without letting the darkness consume him. The Ananyev's were royalty but they wanted no part in the Court politics so they moved to Russia to get away from all of it. I could understand and respect them for that.

I had seen what the darknes had done to Adrian who had no bondmate to share his darkness. He had drowned himself in alcohol and drugs. But I would not allow my new charge to head down that path. I didnt know if it was my maternal instincts speaking or just the fact that the lessons I had learnt in school of " They come first" were just making a reappearance.

I was shaken out of my reveire by Guardian Boyarov who had been sent to get me. " The headmistress would like to see you".

Walking behind him, he guided me to the headmistress's office. I knocked and awaited a response.

" Come in" I heard a tired voice call out. Pushing open the door, I swore I had a mental flashback. There was a little boy with wavy chocolate brown hair and mischeivous emerald coloured eyes that reminded me eerily of Adrian Ivashkov. But that wasn't the reason for the flashback. No.

His feet were propped up on the headmistress's desk , crossed at the ankles with a lazy grin on his face. He looked just like me, not nearly 9 years ago with me awaiting my punishment from Headmistress Kirova. I was tempted to laugh at the irony but I kept it in , awaiting instructions from Headmistress Alimov. " Guardian Hathaway" she called, " thank God you're here because your charge just demolished the gym. What do you think we should do with him."

"umm" I responded, " I do not think that part of my job description is doling out punishment to my charge headmistress."

" okay" she responded as she pulled out a paper, my contract I realised as she wrote something in " I just added it to your job description so take the little troublemaker and get out of my hair now."

I motioned to the little boy to follow me. We hadn't been formally introduced yet as his parents were waiting for the weekend to bring him over. Surprisingly, he listened and followed quietly behind me. Out in the hallway, I told him that it was lunch time now so we could go get something to eat. He followed me to the cafeteria and grabbed two chocolate glazed doughnuts and went to sit. A kid after my own heart I tell you! I grabbed the same thing and followed him to the table he sat on which was occupied with another kid, a girl that looked around the same age as him but what surprised me the most was that the girl was a dhampir.

" So I'm Rose Hathaway, and I am your new guardian" I said to Alexei. The little girl looked up to me wide eyed and was about to say something but Alexei cut her off.

" Yes, I heard all about it from the headmistress. I have a question for you though Rose"

" Shoot" I responded.

" What do you think of the new age law for the dhampirs?"

That was a question that I didn't expect but I answered as truthfully as I could. I wanted to be able to get along with my charge and lying to please moroi was never my strong suit.

" I hate it" I responded " Novices are not even ready to graduate at eighteen and sending them out at sixteen is a ridiculous idea and will result in more dhamphir blood being spilt but I guess for the moroi society it is their life that matters in the long run, not the ones whose life is practically dedicated to them from the point of graduation."

Alexei looked up to me and I saw newfound respect in his eyes. " Not all moroi think that Guardian Hathaway. Definitely not me" he replied. He looked across at the little girl who he later introduced me to as Sasha, and she bent her head avoiding his eyes. It was then I realised that he had called me Guardian Hathaway and not Rose.

" Wait is that why you destroyed the gym?" I said, as it suddenly made sense to me

This time it was the little girl who responded to me. " Yes Guardian Hathaway. He doesn't want me to start training"

" Wait what? They start training at 10 years old here?" knowing that I had only started physical training when I was 14. Before that it was only theory.

Alexei responded, " With the new age law, they have to start training earlier. Sasha is my best friend. I don't want her to have to go out and learn to fight to protect me. I want to learn to fight alongside her."

Taking a deep breath, he asked me something that id never heard from a moroi half my age. It shocked me to my core and I was completely speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

ROSE POV 

" umm excuse me. What?" I asked, sure that I had heard Alexei wrong. The kid just looked at me like _I_ was the one that was crazy and repeated his question.

" Can you teach me how to fight?" he asked.

"You are only ten years old. Live your childhood because you wont get it back. Trust me. I'm speaking from experience here"

" No" he said adamantly. " If Sasha has to learn how to fight to protect me , then I am also going to learn to fight so that when the time comes, I can fight alongside her."

" okay , okay" I relented. " I will teach you once you have your parents' permission"

Walking out of the cafeteria, I bumped into someone I thought I'd never see again.

" what are you doing here Roza?" Victoria asked me.

 _This is just great. She still hates me._

" My new charge goes to school here."

" oh yeah . I've heard about that . It's the talk of the town. Mama said to tell you that she is very upset with you for leaving without telling her" she hesitated and then continued " and I am too. I know that I was the one who was harsh to you and I know now that I was wrong. I confronted Sonya about Rolan and she told me the truth. So I guess I should say thank you for what you did and that I am sorry."

" You have nothing to apologise for Vika. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position"

Hugging me, she said " Thank you Roza, moya sestra"

" _Gosh I have to learn Russian now that I am staying here_ " I thought.

The next weekend, bright and early, I got to the school and headed to the headmistress's office. I needed permission to take Alexei out of school to go meet up with his parents and Guardian Boyarov had already agreed to be extra backup with me. I had grown close to Alexei this past week. He was starting to teach me Russian even though I had refused to teach him to fight before I had asked his parents. He was honestly like a little brother to me. He had wormed his way into my life so fast.

Getting permission from the office to take Alexei home for a visit, I headed to Alexei's room and told him to get up and get dressed. Waiting outside his room for him, I wondered if I was doing the right thing by agreeing to teach him how to fight. I know that Christian had always wanted to learn and Mia had as well after Spokane but I had never heard Lissa or Adrian say anything about it. Seems like I should ask them soon.

Speaking of them I miss them so much. But what I don't miss is the pressures of being at court. Fully dressed, Alexei stepped outside and said. " Come on Aunt Roza, let's go convince my parents that I should learn how to defend myself."

" Aunt Roza? Really kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose POV:

Knocking on the Ananyev's door, I found it strange that there were no guradians posted outside the house but Alexei had told me that there were wards placed all around the house and not many strigoi pass through this area because of the sheer amount of guardians that lived close by so I wasn't really worried . However , after a couple of minutes, I grew worried.

Taking out a spare key that I was given in case of emergencies, I opened the door slowly, keeping Alexei safely behind me. And I was glad that I did, because as I walked in what I saw tilted my entire world.

Alexei's parents were laying dead in front of the television and all of their guardians lay dead right around them. They fought to the death. Caught up in what I was seeing, I forgot that Alexei was right behind me with Guardian Boyarov.

Seeing his parents on the floor, Alexei rushed over to them, and I tried to stop him but he pulled his hand out of mine and knelt down next to his parents and placed his hands on them, crying uncontrollably.

I knew then that he was trying to heal them. Kneeling down next to him, I placed my hands over his and told him, " Look at me Alexei"

Refusing to move his eyes away from his parents, " No Rose, I can heal them. I know I can. The Dragomir princess did the same for you didn't she? Tell me what I have to do please?" he asked desperately, tears running down his face.

Feeling my heart break, I took him in my arms and whispered comforting words in his ear. At least I thought it was comforting. I couldn't even remember what I said to him after. Locking eyes with Guardian Boyarov, I gave the okay to call the school and inform them of what had happened.

Extracting myself from the impromptu hug, I told Alexei that I was partially alive when Lissa had healed me.

" So I can't do anything?" he asked heartbreakingly. " I have this special power everybody talks so much about and I can't save my own parents?"

Watching him cry over his dead parents' bodies, I was reminded of how young he really was. All of a sudden I was angry. This little boy was already going through so much. Why would he have to go through loosing his parents' as well?

Wanting to let him have a moment before officials came, I moved to get up from my space next to him on the floor, but he held my hand.

Looking up at me with those chocolate eyes and puffy cheeks with a runny nose he asked, " will you stay with me aunt rose? I don't want to be alone right now."

My heart strings tugged as I sat back on the floor with him somehow, I just wanted to take him away from all of this, take him away from the magic, the drama , the heartbreak but I knew he deserved this chance with his parents.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Guardian Boyarov leave the room to go and check the perimeter. I knew that I should be the one doing that since Alexei was officially my charge but I just couldn't leave him in this state.

When she walked back inside, I nodded my thanks at her and she just waved it off. " you stay with that little boy and I will go talk to the other officials" 

A/N : Next one will be in our Dimka's pov. Favourite and comment guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dimitri's POV:

I was sitting in the court cafeteria, surrounded by the guardians that had been posted to make sure that I didnt go strigoi on anyone. At least it was guardians that I liked and had respect for. They knew of everything that had happened between me and Roza. My Roza. Oh how it hurt me to let her get on that plane thinking that I don't love her. But I knew I had to. I missed her though. With every fiber of my being. My milaya.

All of a sudden, the princess walked in, stopping my thoughts about Roza. Lissa looked around frantically, probably looking for me. I waved at her to get her attention.

" Dimitri!" she exclaimed. " I have been looking for you everywhere"

Standing up now, because I had never seen the princess this frantic except for that one time that Roza and Lord Ozera were held in Spokane.

" what's wrong Lissa?" I had been ordered not to call her princess anymore. She had once told me that she knew I was in love with Rose still and she knew that one day I would be like her brother in law so I couldn't call her Princess.

" I'm going to Russia."

" What? Why?"

" Rose's charge's parents were just murdered along with all of their guardians. It's worse than the Badica massacre. And Rose found them. I need to go make sure that she is okay."

" Alright then Princess, I will make arrangements to go with you. I need to speak with the queen first."

Walking into the royal palace, I asked Ambrose to get me a meeting with the queen as soon as possible.

" That won't be necessary Guardian Belikov" I heard a voice say behind me.

Turning around I was shocked to see Abe Mazur.

" I need to see the queen about going to Russia." I replied. " I need permission to leave court"

" I am going to Russia as well. So I will speak to Tatiana on your behalf. Go and pack your belongings and meet me on the tarmac in an hour. We will leave for Russia."

Not bothering to contradict the Turkish mobster that I knew was my Roza's father, I turned on my heels and left.

An hour later, I was shocked to see so many people going to Russia. There was Zmey, Janine, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mikhail, Yuri and well, me.

All of the people that Roza considered family.

Boarding the plane, Guardian Hathaway gave me a cold look. It was now public knowledge that Roza and I had a relationship. There was actually a lot of rumours about why she left. But there was one that really got me upset. I think it was Jesse Zeklos that spread it. He told everyone that Roza had cheated on me with a moroi and had gotten pregnant, which is why she left to live in a commune.

Thank god that the queen had quickly put a stop to that rumour. It had surprised me greatly that the queen had stood up for Rose when I knew that they were always butting heads.

Queen Tatiana had put out an official statement that Rose was on Guardian business and was doing a favour to the moroi society. Zeklos was not fond of being defamed for spreading rumors so he had left court to go and live with his mother.

Hours later, we finally disemabarked the plane. I was so eager to go and visit Roza but Abe said we needed to change into funeral clothes first. We would head straight to the cemetery. I really hoped that my Roza was handling this well. She is so strong but everybody has their limit.

In the car, Lissa sat next to me with Adrian on the next side.

" You need to tell Rose the truth Dimitri" Adrian said

" Truth about what?" I responded

" Don't act dumb Dimitri" Lissa scolded. " You need to tell her that Galina's people are hunting you and that you still love her. She has gone through so much for you. You never should have broken her heart."

" Exactly Lissa" I shot back " I do not want her in any more danger than she already is"

" oh really? She is here in Russia right now. Don't you think she deserves to know, especially since Galina's people live right here in Russia. She needs to know to watch her back. They probably hate her more than they hate you. They will want to see her dead." Lissa said.

" ебут!" I exclaimed " I did not even think about that! I will tell her as soon as I can. I just wanted to protect her, I did not want to be the cause of tears in her eyes anymore."

" Oh my gosh Belikov!" Abe shouted. " What does my daughter even see in you? I am only going to say this once so listen carefully. My daughter has risked her life on more than one occasion for you. She is in love with you. That is final. So just go to her and grovel and you will be lucky if she takes you back. You two are perfect together. You complement each other and you are stronger together." " And I will deny we ever had this conversation okay."

Everyone snickered behind me.

Lissa said in a kind voice, " I know that you love her Dimitri and you both deserve happiness after what you both have endured over the years. That complete happiness will onlt come if the two of you are together. You need to make things right."

Making up my mind, I decided that I would tell Rose everything and I will let her decide what we should do from there. So changing into my guardian uniform as quick as I could, I made my way back to the car, eager to see my Roza. Eager to see if she would take me back.

A/N: Please comment and favorite! Our Dimka has finally realized the error of his ways. But will rose forgive him for breaking her heart yet again?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lissa POV:

Sitting next to Christian in the car, on our way to the gravesite of Rose's charge's parents, I asked him softly and hesitantly, " She will be okay right?"

I didn't even have to explain who I meant. He just knew.

" She is so strong. She is the strongest person I know. She will be okay" he responded gently.

" I know that she is so strong. I just worry about her so much. After Dimitri, I thought that she would have just given up but she even bounced back from that. How much more should she have to endure?"

" Just remember she does not have to endure it alone Liss. She has all of us right there with her to help her through everything. It's just to convince her to let us help her now." he said laughing because we all knew that would be the hardest part.

" Okay people, we are here" Guardian Yuri announced.

It had surprised me greatly when Guardian Yuri had expressed his wish to tag along to make sure that Rose was fine. But I guess it shouldn't. Rose had a way of endearing herself to everyone that she had met and I knew Guardian Yuri had helped her out when she had gone looking for Dimitri's cure.

Stepping out of the van that Abe had rented for us, I still couldn't believe that Rose had a mobster father by the way. But I guess it explained the reason why she just had to get in trouble all the time at the academy. It was in her genes.

At first I was surprised at only the handful of people that had shown up for the funeral. I mean, come on, the Ananyev's were royal. But I had to admire them for leaving court. The same thought had run through my mind more than a couple of times if I was honest.

All of us slowly made our way to the back of the gravesite, to the more private areas. Nudging my shoulder, Christian motioned for me to look at something straight ahead of us. My heart melted.

I saw my best friend seated on the muddy ground next to the freshly dug grave, with a little boy in her arms. He looked up at her in what I could only describe as respect and awe as he whispered something to her. What he said seemed to get her upset but she just shrugged it off and whispered something back to the little boy. Whatever she said caused a cute little smile to break out on his face.

I could almost see the mishievousness in his emerald green eyes and his chubby cheeks. He seemed to be almost as tall as Rose as he hugged her as if his life depended on it. It surprised me though to see Rose all maternal because I knew, she had only known her charge for a week at most. She seemed to be really attached to him. Because from what I know of my best friend, she does not sit on muddy floors, whispering what looked like comforting words to people that she does not like.

I turned back to see the shocked expressions on the faces of Dimitri, Adrian and Rose's mom. However, I ignored them and walked in the direction of Rose. Christian followed me.

As I neared her on the floor, she looked up at me. She seemed shocked to see me here. " Liss, what are you doing here?" she asked as she moved to get up from her place on the floor.

But before I could even respond, the little boy had pulled her back down and said in a small voice, " please don't leave me as yet totya Roza"

" I won't" she responded immediately. Sitting back down, she motioned for me to continue with what I was saying. But I couldn't just talk to her while that little boy was between us with his whole world crumbling apart. I knew exactly what that felt like. In one day, my brother and my parents were snatched from me. I still had Rose. And it seemed like this little boy had Rose as well. The thought alone made me smile.

Sitting down on the muddy grass next to the boy , I asked gently, " what is your name?" The queen had told us that she had assigned Rose a new charge but did not say why. I was surprised to see it was a young child. I would have tought it would be a senator or someone that was fussy about wanting the best protection.

" Alexei Ananyev" he responded in a clear voice, " you must be Princess Vasilissa, it's nice to meet Aunt Roza's best friend."

Shocked, I looked at Rose, " Aunt Roza huh?" I said with a smile. " she let's you call her that?"

" No I don't"

"Yes she does"

They both said at the same time.

All three of us started to laugh and I was pleasantly surprsied to see Rose pull Alexei a little closer into her embrace as if she were protecting him from the world.

" So what brings you here liss?" Rose asked again.

"I'm here to check up on you and the queen said something about helping you? But she was being really cryptic so I do not know what she actually meant"

Rose looked almost guilty as she looked down to Alexei with a question in her eyes.

" No" he responded violently to her unanswered question. He got up abruptly from next to her and stalked off. I noticed a young girl following him to the back of the meagre crowd. I also watched in fascination as Rose signaled to another guardian to keep watch over Alexei.

"umm... what was that about?" I asked

But it wasn't Rose that responded, it was Adrian, " oh cousin , can't you see it? It's all over his aura. He is a spirit user."

"Really?" I heard a voice with a Russian accent ask.

I noticed Rose flinched when she heard that voice behind her. They really needed to work out their problems. They both needed each other badly.

" Excuse me Lissa, I need to go check on my charge now." Rose told me.

As Rose walked away, I noticed that Dimitri had his hand outstretched as if to stop her. And as she got lost in the small crowd, Dimitri's hand fell limply at his side. The rest of us just looked on and shook our heads. Dimitri needed to grovel. And he needed to do it fast!

It was beginning to get late so the Guardians told us that it was time to leave. But none of us wanted to leave Rose and her charge. Thinking that Rose would never talk to me with Dimitri standing only a meter away, I moved to go find her.

However, I was stopped when Guardian Yuri pointed out that she was coming in my direction.

"Lissa"

"Yes Rose?"

"I need you to do me a favour"

"What is it?" I responded immediately. Rose was my sister. I would do anything for her.

" I need you to talk to Alexei for me. He just lost his parents and is talking about never using his magic again. I know that it is just the grief talking, but he needs to practise because his life is in danger."

"Danger?" I questioned. "what type of danger Rose?"

" I will have to explain later, we are all staying in the guest house that the Ananyev's arranged for me. You can all come there and I will explain." she said with her eyes resting on each of the five of us for a couple seconds. No one said anything about the fact that when Dimitri and Rose locked eyes, that they couldn't seem to move it away from the other.

"Okay little girl" her father responded. " we will follow you there and we will talk"

Rose nodded in agreement and proceeded to grab her charge's hand and the little girl's hand and walked towards her car with another female guardian.

I needed to know what was going on and so did everyone else.

Meeting each other's eyes, we moved silently back to the car, with Yuri in front of us, Abe's guardians on the sides, with Dimitri bringing up the rear.

A/N: please please comment! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rose POV:

Driving back to the guest house I was staying in, with my father driving in the car right behind me, I wondered if I was doing the right thing telling my family what exactly was going on. But I was scared. I know. Since when does Rose Hathaway get scared right? But I was . I was terrified. I could not loose Alexei. I refused to even entertain that idea.

" You know, you're doing the right thing Rose" Guardian Boyarov said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Nodding imperceptibly, I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Sasha and Alexei whispering to each other. Meeting Alexei's eyes in the mirror, he looked as if he wanted to say something but I knew that I would have to ask him if I wanted to get it out of him before we got to the guest house. However, it seemed as if I was wrong because not even two seconds later, I heard his voice.

" I know"

"oh? What exactly do you know Alexei?"

" I know that my parents appointed you as my Guardian"

"Well duh kid! You already knew that. I am here to help you control your magic aren't I?" I brushed him off, deliberately pretending that I didn't understand exactly what he was saying.

" Don't do that Aunt Roza. You know that I know. I heard my family lawyer talking to you at the ceremony. You are my legal guardian now that my parents are dead. As in you have access to all my family's accounts until I turn eighteen. And I don't want anything to do with this magic anymore. I was better off not specialising in any element. At least my parents would still be alive this way."

I didn't answer. I couldn't. He was right. They did appoint me as Alexei's legal guardian until he turned eighteen. I knew that I could turn this down but for some reason I didn't want to. I already felt responsible for him. I already loved him and accepted him into my makeshift family. I would not abandon him. Not when he needed me most.

Pulling into the driveway, with Lissa and they right behind me, I knew that I needed to talk to Alexei before I divulged anything to Lissa. So I gave the keys to Guardian Boyarov and motioned for her to take everyone inside the house.

As Alexei moved to walk past me, I put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from entering the house with everyone else. Thankfully, they seemed to understand that I needed to chat with my charge and let us be..

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

" If you must, Aunt Rose. I really don't want to discuss this right now though"

" I know that. I do. But it is very important that we talk. I need to know how much I can tell my friends."

"Tell them whatever you want"

"Don't use that tone with me Alexei!" I exclaimed shocked, he had never used that tone with me before.

" You're not my mom, so don't tell me what to do" he shouted back.

Shocked that he would even think that was what I was trying to do, I took a step back. As soon as I did that though, he looked contrite as if he regretted saying that to me.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose . I didn't mean it like that. I just ….. It's only been like two days and I can still see their bodies in front of me. I can see the look everyone is giving me. It's pity and I don't want it. Its becoming too much" he said breaking down in front of me.

Holding him close to me, I whispered, "I know"

Because I did. I knew what he was going through at least a little bit. Those images from Spokane and from Arthur Shoenberg had never left me up to this day. When my mother had dropped me off at the academy, Alberta had taken up the role of the maternal figure in my life. I had gotten so mad at her for stepping into my mother's shoes. I hated her then. But I loved her now. She made me feel like I was better than all the trouble that I used to cause. That I was born for something greater than all that.

And I told Alexei all of this. I opened up to him. Because if this was going to work, it would be that we could always be honest with each other. After I had recounted all that I had been through, leaving out the gruesome parts of course, I mean, come on, he's ten years old!

I asked, " So do you see Alexei, your mom wanted you to never be alone. That's why she appointed me as your Guardian. She knew that I'd always have your back. She didn't want you to be lonely and to feel lost. She wanted someone to guide you. To listen to you. To ...To love you."

"I think I understand that now Aunt Roza. Let's go inside and figure out what to do now that Nathan is after me. He already killed my parents. I won't allow him to kill anyone else I care about."

Going inside, I let out a laugh. Everyone was seated on the couches with steaming cups of what smelt like hot chocolate, looking right at home, waiting impatiently for us.

"Alright guys, listen up. I'm only going to say this once. So when I got here, Alexei's parents told me that they were getting threats from this strigoi named Nathan. It is part of the reason that the Queen sent me here. Nathan wants to get his hands on Alexei so that he can channel the darkness caused by spirit magic into something evil, more sinister than it actually is. I talked to Oskana recently and she told me that it was possible with the right guidance to combat the effects of darkness so we are trying some things now. But that is not the point. Nathan is the one that is responsible for the Anayev's murder and he left a note."

Pulling out the note, that hadn't left my pocket since I got it, I read it out loud, "Alexei's next. And if I don't get him, YOU ARE."

A/N: I know you guys want longer chapters. And I am trying but I really really wanted to end here. Please leave a review and favorite the story before you leave!

P.S: Thank you very much for the reviews on the last chapter, they meant a lot to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dimitri's POV

What! Someone threatened Roza? How do they even know that she is Alexei's guardian? She has only been in Russia for a few days. I think its time she knows the truth about why I pushed her away. It seemed as though in trying to protect her, I just ended up leaving her vulnerable to more danger.

Clearing my throat, I saw everyone look up to me expectantly. Locking eyes with Roza I began to apologize, " Roza. I'm sor.."

But she cut me off almost immediately, " Alex, I think you and Sasha should go to bed now. Its getting late and we have to drop Sasha off at the academy tomorrow. You can take the rest of the week off with me."

As she and both children got up, I looked to Lissa for help. And as always, she did not disappoint.

"Rose" , she said, " can I take them up to their rooms? I want to talk to Alexei"

Knowing that she did not have any real reason to tell Lissa no, Rose gestured with her hands to tell Lissa she could lead the way. " But straight to bed after talking okay!" she said winking at Alexei.

I assumed it was an inside joke because Alexei laughed aloud. It really surprised me that someone had gotten this close to Roza in the span of a week. I mean she took a while to warm up to me. Somehow I think it was because they were so similar.

I mean, I have heard the stories of how Roza was before she and Lissa had run away from the academy . And from how Guardian Boyarov talked about Alexei, I gathered that he was the same way. The same troublemaker type.

Shaking my head with laughter at the situation, I felt someone's eyes on me. I would know who it was anywhere. My Roza.

" something funny Guardian Belikov?" she asked

ouch! That hurt. She had only called me Guardian Belikov a handful of times since we've met and all of those times she was pissed at me. Somehow, this time I knew it was worse. She hated me. I could see it. And for what its worth, I cant blame her at all. I mean, I hated me.

"Aren't you going to call me comrade?" I responded.

Looking at me with disbelief, she walked out of the room. Going to sit down to wait until she simmers down again, Abe pushed me out of the chair before I could even sit properly.

Imagine all six- foot- ten of me flailing about, trying to maintain my balance. When I did, I looked at Abe incredulously. "what was that?" I asked him.

" you tell me" he said gruffly. " I thought you were here to win over my daughter"

" I am" I responded cluelessly.

" well go" he said gesturing with his hands to the door " go explain everything to her. And don't you hurt my baby girl again. You hear me?"

" yes sir" I said as I ran out of the living room in search of Roza.

I found her sitting in the porch looking out to the small garden on the lawn. Sitting beside her, she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I knew that she knew I was there though. I could see it in the way she shifted her body next to mine.

We were made for each other, I realised. When she moved, I did. And when I moved, she shifted her body to accommodate mine. Yeva had told me something similar once. She told me that " Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other" I could practically hear her telling me that now in her nasally, wise tone.

I never understood it then but I am beginning to now. Roza and I were destined. She would probably laugh at me if I told her that though. So I will keep that bit to myself.

" I like that" she said, suddenly.

Kind of lost as to what she was referring to, I asked, " what?"

Laughing at my clueless face , she said, " the quote about soulmates. I like that thought. I kind of believe it."

Embarrassed that I had said that aloud, I wondered exactly how much I said aloud. I hope I didn't ruin everything. We aren't even friends right now. If I told her I thought of her as a soulmate she would probably run away. She was only nineteen after all.

Gathering my courage to finally tell her the truth, I opened my mouth to speak. "..."

Nothing came out, so I tried again, "..."

" Are you going to say anything? Or are you just trying to catch flies?" she asked.

" Galina's people are after me." I blurted out.

Roza's head turned so quickly to face me, I actually heard a snap. " what!" she exclaimed.

A/N: Can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter. Please leave your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose POV

" What did you just say Dimitri?" I asked, with my voice raising a little hysterically at the end.

Sighing as if he really did not want to repeat that, I urged him again. " Tell me Dimitri. And don't leave anything out"

Reluctantly, he reposonded, " From the days after Lissa staked me and I was returned to the dhampir state, I have been receiving threats from Galina's people. They threatened everyone I care about, including you. It's part of the reason that I haven't been back to see my family yet. I don't even think they know that I am alive."

Quieting down after he had revealed that to me, I felt as if he were hiding something else. So me being me, I asked.

" Is there anything else you wanted to tell me Dimitri?"

I could see him hesitate before he responded, " no" he said.

I knew he was lying, but I didn't have the right anymore to push for answers. I don't think I ever really had the right. We were never really equals in whatever messed up relationship that we had. Somehow, I think that he would always see me as his student. Someone he had to protect. Not his equal that could stand her own ground.

" No?" I heard a voice ask incredulously behind me. I would know that voice anywhere. She was my mother after all. " After everything that you have done for her. Going out of your way to make sure that she was safe. Lying to her to protect her. Rushing halfway across the world when you knew that she would have been shaken by the death of Alexei's parents. Not even including the fact that you love her and you want her back in your life. You have a lot of options to choose from but no is not one of them Guardian Belikov. If you want to be with my daughter, you need to be completely honest with her."

"Wow" Christian said. " you don't hold back Guardian Hathaway"

" Not when it comes to my daughter Lord Ozera."

" Please call me Christian" he said groaning. Adding under his breath, " I hate to be called Lord Ozera. It makes me feel as if I am from the fifteenth century."

"Actually," I said laughing, "call him Sparky."

" No" he refused vehemently, " continue to call me Lord Ozera if you must."

As I was going to continue my little verbal spar with Fire boy, a movement caught caught my attention in my peripheral vision. As I turned my head, I saw Dimitri standing up and brushing off the dirt from his pants. Everyone stared as he held out his hand to me. " Can we talk please Roza."

Time stopped as I placed my hand in his. " yes we can" I replied.

Both of us turned to watch everybody that had gradually ended up on the porch with us. " Alone" he said sparing a glance to the rest of them.

" Alright, Alright. I know when I'm not wanted" my dad said in a laughing tone. " come on Janine. Let's leave the children to _talk"_

As everyone left and it was just me and Dimitri again, it became kind of awkward. I mean, you could literally cut the tension with a knife. I opened my mouth to say something but surprisingly he beat me to the chase.

" I love you Roza"

"umm what?" I spluttered.

" I love you. I always have and to be very honest with you, I always will."

" Do not lie to me Dimitri" I said with hurt dominant in my voice. " you told me that your love has faded for me. And that is the truth. Don't hurt me by saying this now" I said with my hand stretching out to keep him away from me as I stepped backward.

" Roza please. Just let me explain."

" I don't think there is anything left to say" I said as I turned to walk away. Suddenly I felt his hand on my arm, stopping me from walking away.

" I'm sorry Roza. So sorry for everything. And most of all I am sorry you were hurt by the lies I told you. I was so caught up in protecting you that I didn't see that I was hurting you even more. I lied. I lied that day in the church. I had just gotten the threat against you and I knew that I needed to distance myself from you. Make it seem like I didn't care about you. I wanted you so far away from me that my shadow would never fall over you. That you would never be punished for the mistakes that I have made."

I made a move to interrupt him from saying all of this but he held his hand up. " Please let me finish Rose."

" I have done so many terrible things to you. I drank from you. I basically treated you as my bloodwhore and you deserve so much better than that. You do. I love you so much and all I want is the best for you. I didn't come here so that we could just start back where we left off. Even I know that is impossible. But I hope you do find it possible to forgive me. Because honestly Rose, not seeing you these past few days at court has made me realise that you are it for me. I love you and I don't know how I ever survived without you in my life. You complete me. And I know you probably don't believe in these things but I do. I believe that you are my soulmate. My partner. My love."

Speechless, I could do nothing else but stand and look at him until I heard a loud sound. That was me, I realised. I just slapped him.

" Shit, I'm sorry Comrade. I didn't mean to do that" I said raising my hand to gently caress his cheek that was already turning red. " I love you too" I said pushing against his chest. " How could you even think about pushing me away in a time like this. We are supposed to stick together. If I was in danger and I left to protect you, how would you feel? It's the same thing. You need to trust me enough to share your problems with me. We will figure this out Comrade... together."

I waited for him to respond but all he had was a goofy smile on his face. " what are you smiling about?" I asked.

" you called me Comrade" he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around. " you called me comrade" he whispered in my ear as he set me down laughing breathlessly. " I have waited so long to hear that from you. It killed me inside to hear you call me by my formal title."

I laughed. "what have you done to the old Comrade?" I asked. " he was never this direct."

" He fell in love" Dimitri replied. " I love you Roza"

" I love you Comrade."

A/N: soo this is a celebration chapter. Finally Dimitri told Rose. I mean, what was he waiting for right! please leave your reviews! I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter. And I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. Love you guys :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lissa POV:

" Great, so now that you two have finally gotten your acts together we need to take shifts to sleep and come up with a game plan" I said smiling widely that my best friend had gotten her true love back.

I knew that Rose did not put much stock into soulmates before, but I could see what she couldn't. I could see her aura. And right now it was a bright pink colour signifying love and I watched in awe as her aura and Dimitri's reached out to touch each other. Almost blending in the middle. Adrian shared a secret look and smile with me as we noticed it.

" Yes" Rose replied, " is Alexei asleep"

" Yeah, he is" I said to her, frowning a bit.

Rose noticed my frown and questioned as to what was wrong but I brushed it off. " You should talk to him in the morning Rose, make him release some of the emotions that he is trying to hold in."

"okay" she nodded in response.

I didn't say anything to Rose about the chat that Alexei and I had but it bothered me deeply. I had tried to reason with him about learning to use his magic for the better but it was like he didn't want to hear me. Like the only reason he was listening to me was because I was important to Rose. I could see that she had made a very huge impression on him in what little time they had known each other.

I spoke to him about how I felt when my parents had died and I could see that he was softening to me as he realised that I actually understood what he was going through but from the time I even mentioned the word spirit, he shut me down.

I knew that he would soon get out of it though. He had a strong support system in us. And I meant that. He is a good kid. And I could see that Rose was not letting him go anytime soon.

I remember how it was after my parents died with my magic. I wanted to save everything, down to the last bird, just to compensate for not being able to save my parents and my brother. My brother. Andre. How I missed him. I always wanted to know if Rose could see him now that she could see ghosts but I didn't dare ask. I missed them though. Terribly. It caused a sinking pain in my chest every time I thought about them.

" Are you okay" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. Ahh! I would know that voice anywhere. My Christian. He was the only one, apart from Rose of course, that could pull me out of whatever hole depression had sunk me in. I was grateful for them. That is why I knew that Alexei needed control over his magic. Before it was too late.

A/N: short chapter just to show Lissa's POV and how necessary it really is for Alexei to not hold everything in. Please drop a review and favourite. till next time- Katie. :)


End file.
